


... Least He Can Do is Open My Beer

by WheresMyWingZ



Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I always think of the summary and title last., is crack fluff a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWingZ/pseuds/WheresMyWingZ
Summary: Real friends help you open a cold one, right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/819978
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	... Least He Can Do is Open My Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration strikes in the weirdest places. Lying on my couch listening to my roommate watch another (new) random medical tv show. The funniest part, this ficlet isn't even medically related. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. 
> 
> This was in my notes since last year and I was about to delete it because I thought I had already posted it. If it is a dupe, I’ll delete it later. :)

They're all sitting around the campfire, enjoying a few drinks when Darcy saunters in, Jane--head in a notebook--right on her tail. 

She grabs a cold one and realizes she's left her keys on Jane's desk when inspiration strikes. Clint is having Wanda try different techniques on him, Thor is in one of those fancy outdoor chairs, and Bucky and Sam are sharing a log. Bucky's lookin a little down and Darcy naturally can't help but what to cheer him up.

"Hey hot stuff!” saunters over to where he and Steve are sitting and leans down—with the girls proudly on display--and brings her bottle to his eye level. "Do me a favor and make yourself useful." 

His eyes start at her chest and slowly ease up to her face. His eyes twinkle at the mischievous sparkle in hers. He takes his metal arm and pops the bottle cap off in a snap.

With a "Thanks, babe,” she saunters over to the log directly across from Bucky and takes a seat. 

The comment catches him--and everyone else--off guard. Almost causing him to blush. Almost. 

Tony--always being the nosy asshole and—can't resist and inquires, "what's with the pet names, Lewis?"

She takes a nice, long sip before eyeing Bucky and then returning her mischievous gaze to Tony. 

"I sucked his dick last night, the least he could do is open my beer," she shrugs. 

So many things happen all at once. Thunder crashes, Sam chokes on his drink, Wanda has Clint upside down in the air with her powers by one leg and Natasha freezes the ninja star she was spinning in her hand.

She takes her time drinking super slowly, reveling in the uncomfortable silence she's created. 

"What? These lips aren't plump and juicy for aesthetics."

Steve slowly regains his voice. "Care to chime in, Buck?" 

Buck cracks open a new one and drains it slow as hell. Finally speaking through a shit eating grin. "No. I don’t think I will."

**Author's Note:**

> There is a KrissyChula video (on YouTube). I think it's called “double standards" and it's fucking hilarious. All her vids are but that’s where the lips quote is from that hope it made you smile as much as it made me laugh. Here is the link to the vid: https://youtu.be/GJuZmjXhEA8 
> 
> I’m posting at 5 am so if you see something (like a typo), say something! 🥺 Kudos are nice but comments are better!


End file.
